


Broken Love

by Kimiki



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger words, terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiki/pseuds/Kimiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Arie'anna White doesn’t remember when her life got so messed up. One day she is having a normal life hanging with her best friends; then next she is living with One Direction. Crazy right? At first it seems like a paradise, but soon a certain person from Arie’s past might ruin all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The popular boy band One Direction has hit an all-time low today when two of the band members, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, have been seen in a video using cocaine. This has been added to the long list atrocities this band has committed; from punching a fan to not showing up for conc-

I turned off the TV getting irritated and disappointed. That’s the third time this month that they did something like this. Yes I do agree the boys have been a little rowdy, but it does not give the media the right to exploit them like this. I sigh getting my lazy butt off the bed to get ready for school.

My room has a really simple concept. The walls are a basic white and the room is carpeted. There’s a little window by the bed and my bed is against the wall. A few inches away from my bed is my nightstand, and a few inches from my nightstand is the door leading into my walk-in closet. Across my room is my desk with my laptop. And my walls are filled with posters of different artists and my favorite band One Direction. Out the door down the hallway is my bathroom and next to my room is my mom’s office. I've lived with my mom for a long time and haven't seen my dad in years. I use to live with him but shit happens. Ironically even thought I live with her I don’t know where she works or what she does. Downstairs there is the living room, guest room, kitchen, and my mom’s bedroom which is always locked. 

I slowly walked to my closet to find something for school.

“Let us see….hoodie, hoodie, hoodie, ah here it is! My hoodie!”

I laughed inwardly at my corny joke. I took a shower and slipped on my black One Direction hoodie, some skinny jeans, and black and white converse. I looked at the clock. 

“Ugh I’m gonna be late!”

I rushed downstairs, grabbed my backpack, an apple, keys, my phone, and then ran out the house towards school. I ran through the burgundy looking double door and towards my locker as the bell was ringing.

“So you finally manage to show up,” said Katie, my best friend with a smirk. 

“You…shut…your…face,” I panted. 

“Did you finish that essay for Mr. Wales?” asked Katie.

“…Ugh I’m so screwed!” I cried. “The world hates me!”

Katie laughed. “Calm your tits woman. He has a substitute today and plus I had a feeling, knowing how you are, that you probably were gonna forget it anyway. So…I made a copy for you!”

“Bless you Kat, bless you!” I said kissing all over her face.

“EWWWW! You’re such a drama queen!” stated Katie wiping her face.

“Now come on lets get to class, we’re already late,” she said walking away.

I quickly followed her to my first period which was AP Human Anatomy. Katie and I have all the same classes; lucky for me since I don’t have any other friends but her and her boyfriend Collin. Katie has been my friend since 2nd grade. She’s helped me a lot, especially when I used to get bullied. She is my rock without her I don’t know where I would be right now. 

Lunch quickly approached and Katie and I sat at our usual table in the back of the cafeteria.

“Did you watch the news this morning?” I asked while picking at the unknown food on my plate.

“No what happened?” 

I sighed.

“One Direction happened again!” I said sadly.

“What did they do this time?” Katie smiled.

“Well…I dunno if it’s true or not...maybe it is? But somehow the media got a video of so called good boy Liam Payne doing cocaine with Zayn,” I put my head in my hands.

“It just irritates me y’know? They have their whole careers ahead of them and so far they are messing it up so bad!” “It’s just so…”

“Irritating?” Katie said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yes!” I laughed.

“I know that I’m just a fan, I wanna help them,” I sighed “but I know that’s never going to happen.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Lets see...I’m weird, shy, socially awkward…I have a whole list,” I said laughing, 

“Be careful what you wish for Arie, it might just happen,” Katie winked.

“Yeah the day that happens is when pigs fly,” 

“Speaking of pigs here comes the devil incarnate,” she sneered

I turned around and immediately wished I hadn’t. Here come Satan’s wife herself Jade Fey. Jade wasn’t like ordinary sluts in our school. She is beautiful, cunning, and very smart. She is also the same reason I can’t get a boyfriend, haven’t had my first kiss, which I don’t mind I’m waiting for someone special, and is a super virgin. Because of her I use to get bullied and why Katie is my only friend, but I don’t mind since she is like a sister to me.

“Hello there Arie’anna,” Jade smirked.

“Don’t choke her…don’t choke her…” I thought.

“Hey Jade,” I mumbled.

Looking at Katie I made a pleading face yelling for her to make Jade go away. Katie started coughing.

“Kat are you ok?” I asked worried.

“I’m sorry,” she smirked. “I’m just allergic to bullshit and I have a whole lot of it standing near me.”

Jade’s face flushed red from embarrassment and stomped away with her crew.

“I hate her with a passion,” Katie growled.

“How do you think I feel,” I sighed

“She makes my life a living hell,” I whimpered.

“Aww Arie.” Katie pulled me into a hug.

“Listen after school, Collin is picking me up today. Wanna go get some ice cream?” Katie smiled. 

“Yay! Ice cream,” I cheered.

School went by fast and magically Kat got detention.

“She shouldn’t have called you a bitch!” she yelled.

“Kat I know calm down,” I said quietly. “I’m glad you defended me, but you didn’t need to get in a fight with her because of me,” I mumbled, tears clouding my vision.

“Oh Arie babe,” Katie hugged me. “I will always defend you because you don’t deserve half the crap that happens to you,” Katie smiled. “Now come on and lets go get some ice cream.”

“Wait but what about detention,” I said rubbing my eyes.

“Pfffft they can’t hold me back! I’m a thug,” she yelled running down the hallway and out the double doors. 

I laughed so hard my tummy started to hurt.

“You are so crazy!” 

“I know but you love me,” Katie yelled.

I ran up to catch up to her when I quickly saw Collin. 

“Babe I missed you!” Katie giggled, tackling him.

Collin chuckled. “I missed you too.”

I walked up to them.

“Wassup my brotha from another motha,” I yelled.

“Arie don’t EVA say that again,” Katie laughed.

“What! But I’m so hip yo!” I laughed

Collin and Katie started to walk away.

“Wait! Don’t leave me my snizzles fo nizzles,” I yelled running towards them.

“We don’t know you!” They yelled back and ran towards Collin’s car. 

“Wait! I can biscuit I mean fix it!” 

We were laughing and acting dumb in the school parking lot while getting weird looks from everyone. We hopped in the car and drove to Baskin Robbins. When we got there I ordered chocolate chip, Kat got strawberry, and Collin got sherbet. 

“So Collin how’s college,” I asked.

“A lot better than high school definitely. Even though the classes are harder, I love the freedom that it gives,” he said.

“That’s cool,” I said oh so cheerfully.

“How’s Jade and her puppets?” he asked.

“Still sucking horse balls,” I sighed. I looked behind the happy couple to see Jade glaring at me.

“I’m sorry Collin but I really don’t want to talk about this right now.”

I quickly got up. “I’m gonna go I have a lot of homework to finish,” I lied.

“Oh um ok bye Arie...” Katie said sadly.

“Yeah bye…” I mumbled quickly walking outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Arie’anna POV:

I quickly walked out of Baskin Robins and started my way home. I felt terrible about ditching Katie and Collin, but I just can’t stand to be around Jade. She is literally the bane of my existence. The worst thing is I don’t know why she does what she does. All I remember is that all this started in 2nd grade.  
Minton’s Elementary School

“Hello class we have a new student,” Mrs. Shelby announced.

“Her name is Arie’anna. I want everyone to treat her like family.”  
I hid my face behind my teddy bear, while the class greeted me excitedly.I slowly walked to a random play mat and sat by myself. Soon a random girl with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and freckles approached me.

Hi my name is Katie, what’s yours?” she beamed.

“I-I’m Arie’anna,” I said quietly.

“A-Arianna…Arienne...Ariee….”  
She pouted.

“Your name is too hard to say. I’m just gonna call you Arie!”

"A-Arie?” I was surprised, was she making fun of me?

“I know but since we’re friends you now have a nickname!” she said proudly.

“F-friends?!”

“Yes, silly friends.” She poked my cheek.

I was always home school when I lived with my dad, but recently I had to move to Louisville, Kentucky due to custody reasons that I didn’t know about at the time. I never had a friend before. I was nervous.

Katie made me follow her around so I could get introduced to the rest of the students in the class. Everyone was really friendly.

A couple of months later there was a new girl named Jade Fey that entered the class. Even back then when she walked into the class all eyes were on her. She was sparkling in superiority and confidence. And even back then she was really pretty. Long black hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile so of course everyone wanted to be her friend….everyone except Katie. When she realized this she set her sights on her.   
“Hi my name is Jade,” she said, completely ignoring me.

Maybe she just didn’t notice me. I decided to speak up.

“U-uh hi I’m-“

“I wasn’t talking to you!” Jade snapped.

“Hey don’t talk to her like that!” Katie yelled.

“Or what.” Jade challenged.

“Or this”

Katie pushed Jade and she started crying. I don’t understand why but even back then Katie has always stood up for me. She says it’s the fact that I’m too nice.   
Everyone in the class got up and rushed over to Jade, even the teacher.

“Jade what’s wrong?!” Mrs. Shelby asked.

“A-Arie’anna pushed me!” she cried.

Instantly everyone look at me with a deadly glare.

“N-no I didn’t!”

“Arie’anna White, it is not polite to lie or push people. In the corner now and also as an additional punishment give Jade that bear that you always keep around you.”

The bear that I had was given to me as a gift from my dad before I left. I loved that bear with a passion and I didn’t want to give it up, but I didn’t want to get in more trouble.

I reluctantly gave Jade the bear who looked at me with a smug look that no one else noticed. Katie tried her best to tell the teacher that she pushed Jade but she wasn’t having it.   
For the rest of the day I felt people glaring at the back of my head.

After my punishment I went looking for Jade to get my bear back. When I asked the teacher she said that she left already. Let’s just say that I never saw my bear ever again. From that day on everyone in the class hated me and it didn’t stop there. Every single year afterwards a rumor would get started, one that Jade started, and people would instantly hate me. Then the bullying started. It went from verbal remarks to me actually getting punched in the face. Katie noticed and let’s just say that the last girl who slapped me got sent to the hospital. No charges were pressed and the physical abuse stopped. The verbal abused didn’t though. After a while I just realized that this would just keep happening. I gave up trying to have friends because Jade would still them, or trying to find a boyfriend because she kept making up lies saying I had every STD in the book.

I sighed bringing myself out of my thoughts and realized I was at the front door of my house. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Mom you home?” I yelled.

Nothing but silence.

I trudged through the house and climbed up the stairs. I threw my bag into a random corner of my room, then made my way to the bathroom. I took a hot shower, trying to clear my thoughts. I got out and threw on a random shirt with some shorts. I looked at the clock.

“9:20….wait…wasn’t mom supposed to be back from her trip today?”

I looked at my calendar.

“December 5, she was supposed to be have been back today!” I panicked.

One thing about my mother, when she said set a date when she would be back she always lived up to it. She was never late. Ever. Which is why I was worried.

“Ok calm down…Maybe her plane was late, yeah that could be a reason.” I thought trying to reassure myself.

I quickly calmed down and tried not to think about the issue that much. I climbed into bed drifting into a dreamless sleep with a constant thought going through my mind.

I hope she is ok.


End file.
